Volver a Empezar
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: One Piece. "El destino no existe, hasta que te llega." YAOI (LawxLuffy, MihawkxZoro), AU. Mpreg
1. Prologo

**Volver a Empezar.**

 **Escrito por:** Mara Loneliness.

* * *

 **Resumen:**

One Piece. "El destino no existe, hasta que te llega." YAOI (LawxLuffy, MihawkxZoro), AU.

 **Categoría** : One Piece.

 **Pareja:** LawxLuffy, MihawkxZoro.

 **Tipo:** Yaoi (relación chico x chico).

 **Genero:** Drama, Romántico.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, AU (Universo Alterno).

 **Clasificación:** PG-13.

 **Concluido:** Si.

 **Notas del Fanfic:**

 _One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, el grandioso Eiichiro Oda._

 _Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin de lucro y para uso exclusivo de la promoción de los personajes y la serie mencionada._

 _Basado en mi fanfic "Inesperado Amor"._

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola! (n_n)/_

 _Esta pequeña historia es algo que se quedo en mi cabeza tras terminar de escribir otra historia, pero que en el momento que se escribió y con la cronología que llevaba, no venia al caso contar dentro de ella._

 _Lo he escrito a modo de que no sea necesario leer el otro fic para adentrarse en este, aunque supongo que si habrá alguna que otra alusión a la historia original. Quizás haya otras parejas, pero espero que sean sólo superficiales para la trama._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 **Se termino.**

"…Dueles más que el peor dolor que se invento…"

 **Apnea, Ricardo Arjona.**

* * *

— ¡Shanks!

El aludido levantó la cara, saliendo finalmente del trance en el que se había sumergido los últimos meses, en los que su vida había caído en una espiral cuesta abajo, quitándole todo. Pero qué podía esperar si se había casado con una mujer pese a sus preferencias sexuales, rompiendo el corazón de su mejor amigo, quien pese a todo no lo había abandonado. Qué podía esperar luego de decidir llevar una vida clandestina, frecuentando un burdel y enamorándose de un gigoló.

Luego de que su esposa lo descubriera, el divorcio había sido algo inevitable. Ni siquiera se esforzó en negarlo, firmo todo lo que Hina, su ahora ex mujer, le mando, todo exceptuando la renuncia a la custodia de sus dos hijos.

El juicio había sido un proceso largo y cansado, especialmente llevando acabo luego de salir del hospital por un accidente tras el que hubo perdido un brazo. Fue duro, fue difícil y fue un fracaso. El dictamen fue brutal: "perdida de la custodia total, con único derecho de visitar durante las fiestas, su la madre lo permite y bajo la supervisión de un empleado de la corte."

Lo último que esperaba en aquel momento era que Luffy, el gigoló del que se había enamorado, lo estuviera esperando afuera de la corte. Se detuvo a un poco más de un metro del menor —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a apoyarte y a estar contigo — respondió el más joven, que pesé a desear correr a los brazos del pelirrojo, se contuvo al sentir que algo estaba mal.

— No te pedí que lo hicieras.

Luffy talló su paladar con la lengua al no saber que sucedía —. Ya lo sé — respondió con una sonrisa más tenue.

— Ya tengo suficientes problemas, como para lidiar contigo ahora.

El más joven sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón —. No voy a estorbarte — tragó saliva, intentando que no se quebrara su voz —, sólo quiero estar contigo.

— ¡No entiendes que no es el momento! — estalló el pelirrojo con frustración —. ¡Joder, Luffy! ¡Usa la maldita cabeza por una vez!

El aludido desvió la mirada por todos lados, tratando de comprender el por qué el mayor reaccionaba de aquella manera —. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Shanks suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado. Amaba a Luffy, pero en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era que el chico lo dejara solo para poder asimilar la realidad —. No entiendes que en este momento no me haces falta — le dijo lo más calmada y pausadamente que le fue posible —. Sólo quiero estar solo, lejos de ti, lejos de todo.

— Pero...

— Por favor, vete — lo interrumpió en un susurro —. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí, ahora, es mantenerte alejado.

Luffy no dijo nada más, se quedó ahí mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba de él. A simple vista no lo parecía, pero por dentro estaba hecho pedazos.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Y aquí empiezo. No sé como serán las actualizaciones, tengo demasiado trabajo y demasiados problemas, pero espero que podamos leernos pronto, pues ya tengo parte del siguiente episodio._

 _No olviden dejar sus opiniones, porqué si no, no tengo ni idea si la cosa va bien o mal._

 _Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	2. Chapter 01

_Hola. Me alegra saludarlos después de tanto tiempo. Besos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.** **Reencuentros.**

" _ **Al primer amor se le quiere más, a los otros se les quiere mejor."**_

 _ **Antonie de Saint-Exupery.**_

* * *

1.

Respiró hondo frente a la puerta antes de tocar el timbre. Había dado con el lugar gracias al directorio telefónico, y aunque le había tomado un par de semana decidirse a ir, finalmente se encontraba enfrente de aquella puerta. Exhaló con calma, apretó los dientes y tocó tres veces con el puño. No tenía caso seguir prolongando aquello, no quería amenizar un poco ese dolor devastador en su pecho.

Escuchó la animada y conocida voz de mujer a través de la puerta, contempló aquel conocido rostro descuadrado cuando aquel umbral se abrió, y recibió sin oponer la menor resistencia, el más fuerte y sonoro puñetazo que hubiera recibido jamás en la vida.

Los insultos, los gritos, los golpes y el escandalo hicieron que todas las luces del vecindario se encendieran. El sorprendido rostro del hombre que salió a toda velocidad de la casa a intentar tranquilizar a su mujer sólo hizo que él se sintiera aún más culpable.

No se defendió, no se apartó, recibió cada uno de los golpes e insultos seguidos de su propio auto flageo mental lo más enteramente que le fue posible, pero finalmente los insultos dieron lugar a una gran pregunta:

— ¿Para qué carajos has vuelto ahora?

¿Qué respuesta podía dar a eso? Ninguna que mereciera la pena, ninguna que pudiera justificarlo, ninguna que calmara el dolor que lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Suspiró hondo, agacho la mirada y se dispuso a irse.

— Lamento haberlos molestado — susurró en un murmullo apenas audible, pero antes de que terminara de darse la vuelta, una mano lo detuvo, lo giró y lo aprisionó en un abrazo.

— Maldita seas, no sabes la falta que le hiciste.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza, aguantando como pudo las sofocantes ganas de llorar.

.

2.

 _Dos meses antes..._

— _¿No crees que estas exagerando? — volvió a preguntar el pecoso por millonésima vez —. Sanji — se giró hacía la puerta de aquel pequeño dormitorio en el ático de la casa, donde el chico de goma se había instalado tras llegar al Baritie un año atrás. El aludido fumaba sosegadamente, manteniéndose neutral hasta el momento —, dile por favor que lo que quiere hacer es una estupidez — apremió el pecoso haciendo señas y exagerados además al cocinero._

— _No creo que mi opinión sirva de algo._

 _Ace resopló frustrado, consiente que realmente nada serviría —. ¿Al menos quieres intentar decir algo?_

 _Sanji dio una profunda calada a su tabaco, como si meditara las palabras que iba a pronunciar —. Deberías llevar un abrigo —. La cara del pecoso se desencajo completamente ante aquella tajante respuesta._

— _¡Tienes razón! — la sonrisa del más joven se ensancho mientras buscaba un abrigo que le había regalado Hanckok. Tal vez pasaría a verla pronto._

— _¿¡Así que eso es todo!? — inquirió Ace, molestó, con la voz algunos decibeles más alta de lo normal._

— _No puedes protegerlo para siempre._

 _Ace suspiró, rendido y cansado —. Entonces, ¿eso es todo? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez más bajo y a la otra persona en la habitación._

 _Luffy cerró su maleta y se giró hacía su hermano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro —. Tengo que hacerlo — aseguró —. No quiero que pelees con Sanji por mi culpa, esto es completamente mi decisión._

 _Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro del mayor de los "D", sin embargo en sus ojos había algo diferente: resignación —. Cuídate hermano._

— _Por supuesto — respondió. Así fue como Luffy emprendió su viaje de autodescubrimiento._

3.

La pelirosa seguía refunfuñando entre dientes, mientras respiraba como toro. Se encontraba en la cocina y el escándalo que provocaba al arrojar ollas y sartenes dejaba muy claro que estaba furiosa.

Killer estaba bastante apenado por más de una cosa, sin embargo guardo silencio hasta que el chico frente a él decidiera decir algo.

— ¿Cómo fue para el final?

— Realmente no quieres saber eso — aseguró el rubio con seriedad. Law agachó la cabeza con pesar.

— Me habría gustado haber venido antes —, murmuró con pesar, pero que más podía decir, el tiempo no le había alcanzado.

— No tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada — reconoció el rubio entre un suspiro.

— Lo extraño mucho.

— Debiste volver antes — interrumpió la chica arrojándole una lata de cerveza a cada uno, colocando una bandeja de sándwiches en la mesa de centro y sentándose tan descuidadamente como era costumbre en ella mientras mordisqueaba un emparedado sin delicadeza.

— ¡Bonnie!

— ¡Nouf vuife fingifge cuef toif fuelif fue veflof! (no voy a fingir que estoy feliz de verlo) — bramó escupiendo trozos de comida en el proceso. Se inclinó hacia delante, tragó y miró al ojigris con recelo —. Tú te largaste dejándonos a nosotros intentar armar los pedazos.

— No lo hicieron muy bien — se le escapó antes siquiera de pensarlo.

Bonnie abrió los ojos como platos —. ¿¡Pero qué...!? — Se levantó precipitadamente arrojando la comida al suelo y lanzándose, literalmente, sobre el cuello de su invitado — ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A BURLARTE DE ESA MANERA!? — vociferó. Killer se puso en pie, pero no mostró la menor intención de querer apartarlos —. ¡TÚ NO LO VISTE VOLVERSE ADICTO A LAS MALDITAS MEDICINAS, BUSCANDO UNA MÁS FUERTE TRAS OTRA! ¡TÚ NO LO ESCUCHASTE GRITAR POR LAS NOCHES ATRAPADO EN SUS PESADILLAS CLAMANDO TU NOMBRE! ¡Tú no lo viste desmoronarse poco a poco, hasta convertirse tan sólo en una sombra del hombre que fue...! Tú no lo viste... morir...

— Bonnie... — en la voz de Killer no había reproche, sino pesar y comprensión. Los ojos de la chica eran un rio de lágrimas de dolor y rencor que hacía mucho tiempo hubiera tenido que salir, pero que lo estaba haciendo ahora, liberándose finalmente, hundiéndose en el cuello de su invitado.

El medico estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, luchando por no romper a llorar. Acarició la cabeza de la chica, sintiendo como temblaba entre sollozos, mientras lo llamaba idiota.

4.

— Me alegra que decidieras venir conmigo...

La escultural y atractiva pelinegra no dejaba de hablar y hablar, y hablar. Luffy suspiró cansado. Originalmente había pensado en lanzarse a la aventura por su propia cuenta, andar con mochila en hombro y conocer el basto mundo del que siempre se le privo, pero se dio cuenta más temprano que tarde que no sabía hacer nada más, que viajar requería plata y que para conseguirla necesitaba hacer algo... lo único que sabía hacer, no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

 _Había andado merodeando por la cuidad luego de su infructuoso encuentro con Shanks, no tenía a donde ir así que la primera noche a la intemperie había sido bastante cruda, pero no peor que el primer día sin comida. Estaba hambriento, con la boca abierta y la lengua por fuera, caminando hacia ninguna parte en quién sabe dónde cuando chocó con alguien. Un grito de mujer llegó acompañado de empujones y golpes, terminó en el suelo mientras varios hombres de ceño fruncido lo rodeaban, tenían unas expresiones nada amistosas, pero entonces ella lo había reconocido._

 _Lo invitó a comer y fue muy amable con él —. Así que buscas trabajo — le había reiterado ella._

— _Afsi efst (así es) — le respondió él sin dejar de comer —, pefdo nofesf hafcefr nafdaf (pero no sé hacer nada)._

— _¡Entonces está decidido! — Exclamó la mujer con pronunciada felicidad y sin haber entendido realmente nada de lo que el muchacho le había dicho —. Puedes trabajar como mi asistente._

De ese suceso hacían más de seis semanas. Estaban recorriendo el mundo supuestamente por asuntos de trabajo de la pelinegra, pero hasta ese día lo único que habían hecho era ir a lugares aburridos a hacer cosas aburridas con personas aburridas. Miró a través de la ventana del avión, la mujer decía algo sobre la historia de ciudad a la que iban a llegar, pero a él realmente no le importaba aquello.

Quizás el mundo real no eran lugares exóticos y aventuras inesperadas, quizás todo eran viajes programados e itinerarios aburridos, quizás esas imágenes en las revistas que su hermano robaba, con gente sonriendo en grandes riscos, paisajes extraordinarios y monstruos mecánicos eran sólo fingidas, quizá la felicidad era sólo una gran charada que lucía bien en publicaciones pero que nadie vivía en realidad.

— ¿Cariño? — el levemente elevado tono de voz de la mujer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Eh?

— La señorita Boa le preguntó su usted desea comer algo — le explicó la hermosa Margaret.

El pequeño pelinegro sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en todo el viaje —. ¡Me encantaría!

Un sequito de empleados -que sólo Dios sabe cómo cupieron en el avión- comenzó a desfilar delante del delgado muchacho, colocándole plato tras plato de exquisitos manjares exóticos y extravagantes a los ojos del pelinegro —. Efsta delficiofso (esta delicioso).

La escultural pelinegra se llevó las manos al rostro, ruborizada —. Que galante eres, cariño.

Su hermosa secretaria sonrió para sí misma, mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente. « _Seguramente no tiene idea de lo que dijo. »_

El pelinegro tragó u gran bocado de comida —. ¿A dónde vamos?

— Estamos a punto de llegar a Regensburg (Ratisbona) — explicó la mujer de manera alegre —, haremos una pequeña escala en casa de mis hermanas, antes de ir a Essen a revisar unos contratos.

— Fifnfmeftef fafas frafafgar (finalmente vas a trabajar).

— ¡Basta! — rió la mayor —. Haces que me ruborice como una colegiala.

5.

La tarde era fría, pero siempre era un privilegio estar a la orilla del Danubio durante el atardecer, aún con sus heladas aguas casi al punto de la congelación y sus frías ventiscas, siempre era una dicha contemplar el hermoso paisaje medieval de la ciudad, observando a lo lejos la arquitectura de los edificios y el majestuoso puente de piedra que lo cruza antes de que la niebla del atardecer lo cubra todo casi por completo.

El día había sido duro y emotivo, pero pasado el mar de sensaciones las cosas se sentían ligeramente mejor. Más calmadas al menos. El restaurante era un lugar tranquilo habitualmente, excepto claro los días que la pelirosa acostumbraba ir a comer por el exquisito Dampfnudeln que preparaban ahí —. ¡Adoro este postre! — Anunció la chica después de comerse el sexto de aquella noche —. Espero que traigas suficiente dinero para pagar esto — dijo al ojigris mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al camarero — ¡Uno más por favor!

— Que rápido se olvida de sus penas — murmuró Law, preguntándose si lo que llevaba en la cartera le alcanzaría para pagar el consumo de aquel barril sin fondo que tenía como amiga.

— Sabes que la comida siempre ha sido su debilidad — le recordó el rubio mientras terminaba otro tarro de cerveza —, es la forma que tiene de evadirse.

— A veces envidio eso.

— También yo.

Ambos se sonrieron justo cuando el camarero llego con las manos vacías —. Lo lamento señorita Bonnie — se excusó al tiempo que se ocultaba tras una bandeja —, sólo quedaba un postre y una mujer de la zona VIP ha ofrecido pagar el triple para que se lo sirvan a ella.

— ¿¡CÓMO DICE...!? — se levantó de la mesa como un resorte y salió disparada a la zona VIP sin completar la frase o decir nada más.

El mesero tragó saliva.

— Esto nos va a causar problemas, ¿cierto?

— No lo dudes — aseguro el rubio poniéndose de pie —. Es mejor ir a detenerla.

6.

La encantadora empresaria y su acompañante habían llegado al lugar un poco después de la hora habitual de la cena, pero debido a la alcurnia de la misma se les había permitido molestar un poco más a los chefs, después de todo seguían trabajando duramente en la cocina a causa de un cliente habitual que al parecer había llegado para dejar las despensas vacías, lo que no se esperaban era que el escuálido acompañante de aquella elegante mujer tuviera un apetito aún más voraz que el de su cliente habitual.

La noche había sido dura, pero no se imaginaron el pandemónium que se armaría por un pequeño postre tradicional:

— Quiero que le traigan un Dampfnudeln, a Luffy — anunció a su sequito de camareros.

— Lo lamento señorita Boa — se disculpó el gerente luego de que un camarero le susurrara algo —, me informan que el ultimo ya ha sido ordenado.

La bella mujer lo miró de forma despectiva, suspiró y echó la cabeza atrás mientas extendía su brazo izquierdo hacía aquel hombre —. Pagaré el triple de ser necesario, pero de verdad deseo que me traigan ese postre.

Los ojos de todos se volvieron enormes corazones, y cual orden de una reina, su deseo fue acatado con placer.

7.

Bonnie dio la vuelta en un `pasillo para observar como su postre era servido a alguien más, sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de ira, tomo una manzana de una canasta de fruta y recordando sus días en el equipo de béisbol, la arrojo con fuerza y tino justo entre los ojos de aquel atrevido chico que estaba a punto de comerse su postre.

Hanckok se levantó impresionada, para luego mirar con furia a aquella osada mujer que se había atrevido a interrumpir su romántica velada.

Las auras de ambas se cruzaron en choque de fuerza y supremacía, mientras el despistado muchacho se disponía a comer su postre sin prestarles atención, pero esta vez fue una naranja la que dio entre sus cejas —. ¡DEJA DE ARROJARME FRUTAS! ¡IDIOTA!

— ¡DEVUELVEME MI POSTRE! ¡PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! — Sus miradas se cruzaron con rencor, el pelinegro levantó en postre y acercó peligrosamente su lengua a este —. ¡No te atrevas! — bramó la chica entre dientes, y al ver que no pensaba detenerse esta vez fue una sandía lo que fue a entrar justo en la boca del pelinegro.

La empresaria gritó aterrada y la chica de cabello rosa corrió a reclamar su premio de un sólo bocado. Sus dos acompañantes habían llegado justo para ver aquello y quedarse perplejos al contemplar semejante fruta atorada en la garganta de alguien —. ¡Por favor, un médico! — rogó la angustiada pelinegra, siendo socorrida inmediatamente por el ojigris.

— Yo soy médico — anunció sin prestar realmente atención a los involucrados, rogando internamente que la loca amiga que tenía no terminara en la cárcel por un postre. Repentinamente el enorme bulto que era la sandía se pasó al tórax y desapareció a la altura del estómago, logrando que varios de los presentes cayeran desmayados.

— ¡Estuvo delicioso! — anunció Luffy entre carcajadas al momento que se incorporaba.

— ¡Oh, vida mía! — lloriqueó la mujer lanzándose sobre él —. Pensé que iba a perderte.

El chico comenzó a reír —. Estoy bien. Tarao no dejara que me pase nada — y tras aquellas palabras, cual si fueran hechizos mágicos el silencio reino aquel lugar.

— ¿Tarao? — repitieron Killer y Bonnie al unísono.

La pelinegra soltó lentamente a su adorado acompañante para mirar con desprecio al médico frente a ella —. ¡Que sorpresa, Law! — dijo sin ocultar su desagrado.

El ojigris se limitó a asentir. De todas las personas del planeta, en todos los lugares del planeta, ese par era el último que esperaba encontrarse ahí.

 _Continuara..._

Bien, aquí esta, aquí va, y aquí seguimos.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 02

**Capítulo 02.**

 **Hogar...**

 _"La alegría, el cobijo y la placidez de volver a casa nunca es igual si en ella no está quien tú deseas que te espere."_

 ** _José Luis Rodríguez Jiménez_**

* * *

1.

Preguntarse cómo era posible que todo aquello terminara de ese modo era realmente absurdo, al igual que la situación en sí.

Law observó desde el umbral la cama al fondo de la habitación. Estaba ahí, recargado en la puerta tratando de entender en lo que su vida se había convertido en los últimos meses.

— ¿Parece que la situación no termina de convencerte?

El ojigris ni siquiera se volvió a mirar al rubio.

— ¿A ti si?

— Con lo impulsiva que es Bonney —rió—. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a los giros inesperados.

Law no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Ciertamente la pelirosa era un caso especial.

— Buscaré trabajo y nos iremos pronto...

— No hay prisa —le cortó—. No nos molesta el ruido.

En esta ocasión Law si se giró a mirar a su amigo, pero este se había dado la vuelta ya, alejándose. Él y Bonney llevaban algo de tiempo casados, por primera vez no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que aún no tuvieran hijos. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en cosas que no le correspondían, después de todo tenia que dormir, le esperaba un día muy ajetreado buscando trabajo.

2.

— ¡Te digo que dejes de robarte mi comida, mono de circo!

— No soy un mono —refunfuñó inflando los cachetes —, y no tendría que hacerlo si hubieras cocinado más.

— Pues qué te crees que soy, niñato —bramó la chica arrojándole un cucharón a la cabeza —, tu jodida sirvienta.

Law estaba en medio de los dos bebiendo una taza de café, lo cual era lo único que aquel par le habían dejado de su desayuno. Ellos seguían peleando y arrojándose objetos cuando el medico se retiró de la mesa.

Los miró pelear desde el umbral de la puerta, pese a todo no sentía enfado ni tensión en aquella habitación, y no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado. Suspiró y se sonrió antes de retirarse.

3.

Miró la entrada de aquel hospital con recelo. Hacía varios años que no iba ahí, y aunque sabía que la administración había cambiado no podía evitar sentirse... "en casa"...

Caminó por los pasillos rumbo al área de Recursos Humanos. Killer le había sugerido enviar su Currilum Vitae y esperar alguna llamada, y aunque el día anterior había sido la primera vez que redactaba y enviaba uno, y mucha de su experiencia laboral no podía ser incluida en el mismo, aquella misma tarde le habían llamado para concertar una cita.

Así que ahí se encontraba hablando con una linda secretaria.

— Parece que todo está en orden —comentó la joven, refiriéndose a las credenciales del médico. Informó de su presencia atreves del teléfono y le cedió el paso a la oficina principal.

La entrevista fue bastante rápida, el director general era un hombre mayor de cuerpo fornido, musculoso y calvo en la parte frontal de su cabeza. Preguntó sobre su experiencia, así como el procedimiento en distintas cirugías. Al parecer todo fue a pedir de boca.

— Normalmente no contratamos médicos sin experiencia en otros hospitales —comentó —, pero el área de recursos humanos se expresó bastante bien acerca de usted.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, consciente de que en dicha área no lo habían entrevistado y lo habían enviado directamente a la subdirección general.

— Siéntase afortunado Doctor Trafalgar — le sonrió, extendiéndole la mano —, nuestra área de RH es sumamente exigente.

— ¿Eso significa...?

— ¿Puede empezar ahora mismo?

El Dr. Crocus, el director, había sido bastante amable al mostrarle personalmente el hospital y presentarlo con su jefe directo. El puesto de cirujano general era bueno, aunque el mismo Dr. Nako, el jefe de cirujanos, le había sugerido continuar sus estudios durante el trabajo y especializarse, posiblemente era una excelente idea, aunque no estaba seguro de querer hacer tal cosa.

— Parece familiarizado con el hospital —comentó el hombre con cabello, barba y bigote de color gris, el cual llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, pese a encontrarse en el interior de la clínica.

— Alguien muy preciado para mi estuvo hospitalizado aquí —respondió, con cierta melancolía —. Por aquella época fue cuando decidí estudiar medicina, uno de los doctores del hospital me alentó a hacerlo.

— Vaya...

— Fue durante la dirección de la Doctora Kureha.

— Esos fueron buenos tiempos para el hospital —recordó el hombre con una sonrisa melancólica —, hasta el incendio de pediatría y el lamentable deceso del Doctor Hiruluk...

Law paró en seco, pero fue pasado por alto, puesto que su jefe se puso a conversar con una hermosa enfermera.

El resto de su día trabajo prácticamente en estado de shock, por suerte no hubo acontecimientos graves, por lo que se limitó a dar consulta. Hiruluk había sido el médico que lo impulso a estudiar, pese a que era algo mayor; era lamentable saber que había perecido de una manera tan brutal.

Al llegar la tarde lo único que quería era ir a descansar a la casa de sus amigos, después de todo no le parecía justo dejarlos a cargo de Luffy, quien por alguna razón aun no comprendía porque había terminado quedándose con él.

4.

 _— Torao no dejara que me pase nada._

 _Sus amigos habían repetido aquel raro apodo casi al unísono, y la acompañante del sonriente muchacho le había dedicado una mirada fulminante._

 _— ¡Que sorpresa, Law!_

 _— Hola, Hancock._

 _— No tenía idea que estarías en esta parte del mundo._

 _— Eso es porque no es algo que te incumba —respondió él, irguiéndose con prepotencia. Si la chica lo iba a tratar de aquel modo, él no pensaba quedarse atrás._

 _Ella le sonrió, no muy amablemente —. No puedo decir que sea un gusto verte, pero como ya te comente, es una verdadera sorpresa. Por suerte no durara._

 _Luffy ya se había puesto de pie para aquel momento, y se sacudía la ropa distraídamente._

 _— Querido, es hora de irnos — le dijo a su amado, con ese tono meloso y pegajoso que tanto le desagradaba al médico._

 _— Vete tú — le respondió él con tranquilidad —, yo voy a quedarme con Torao._

 _— ¿Pero cariño...? —protesto la mujer con voz chillona._

 _— Tus negocios me aburren —la cortó —. Ya no quiero acompañarte._

 _— ¿¡Pero a ti quien te ha dicho que puedes quedarte conmigo!? —trató de espetar Law, pero fue vilmente ignorado por el joven._

 _— De acuerdo —se rindió la chica —, pero promete que iras a verme de vez en cuando._

 _— Claro —se alzó de hombros y le dedicó una gran sonrisa —. Torao y yo iremos a verte luego._

5.

Luffy tenía la desagradable costumbre de tomar decisiones que involucraban a otros sin tomarlos en cuenta, había aprendido eso cuando lo conoció, así de que cierta manera no le sorprendía del todo la situación, sólo se sentía sumamente incomodo debido a que estaba siendo huésped en casa de sus viejos amigos.

Bonney había querido protestar, pero por suerte Killer era más calmado y habían terminado aceptando a aquel ruidoso chiquillo en su casa. De eso hacía tan sólo una semana.

Finalmente entró, ya tenía su propio juego de llaves.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo un juego de soccer y bebiendo una cerveza.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el primer día?

— ¿Cómo sabes...?

— No creo que hayas pasado todo el día fuera de paseo — explicó ofreciéndole una cerveza.

— ¿Dónde están...?

— No tengo idea, cuando llegue del trabajo ya no estaban aquí.

Law miró a su alrededor con preocupación.

— Descuida, no creo que lo haya matado y haya ido a enterrar el cadáver —intentó bromear el rubio, pero al pelinegro aquello no le hizo la menor gracia. Sabiendo lo desesperante que podía ser Luffy y lo impulsiva que era la pelirosa, la idea no le sonaba tan descabellada.

6.

Finalmente cayó el sol y terminó el partido. Killer comenzó a recoger las latas de cerveza, y Law observaba por la ventana, preocupado.

— Relájate y ayúdame con esto —le llamó su amigo, y él accedió con el fin de distraerse un poco, aunque su mente no dejaba de confabular ideas descabelladas que lo único que lograban era ponerle los nervios de punta.

— ¿Intentaste llamarle?

— Por supuesto —respondió el rubio con cierto tonó divertido. Ver al médico en aquel estado de preocupación le hacía mucha gracia —. Ella olvido su teléfono.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de maldecir cuando el sonido de un auto se escuchó en la cochera. No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando escucho la estrepitosa risa de Luffy, acompañada de los regaños de la joven.

La puerta se abrió y el chico del sombrero de paja entró y, literalmente, saltó sobre Law.

— Te traje un obsequio —anunció al tiempo que colocaba justo delante de su cara un enorme oso polar de peluche.

— ¿Un obsequio? —repitió el doctor, mirando con incredulidad el oso de felpa, mientras lograba sentarse en el suelo.

— Lo ganó en el martillo de la feria — explicó la chica —. Tiene una fuerza descomunal para su tamaño.

— Pero eso ya te lo había dicho mujer glotona —se quejó Luffy, inflando los mofletes.

— A quién llamas "glotona", barril sin fondo —renegó ella golpeándole la cabeza.

Nuevamente comenzaron a discutir, como ya parecía ser una costumbre en ellos. Killer llamó a un restaurante para pedir la cena. Law por su parte no pudo apartar la vista de aquel curioso oso de felpa, el cual no parecía la gran cosa, pero que por algún motivo le hacía sentir como si se le hinchara el corazón.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Ok, espero no se hayan aburrido mucho.**

 **Hace tiempo que quería terminar este capitulo, pero debido al giro que le daré a la historia, me lo plantee varias veces. Los invito a que vuelvan a leer las advertencias del fic, y si pueden seguir leyendo, nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Besos.**


	4. Chapter 03

**Capítulo 3.**

Una Vida.

* * *

 _ **"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto,**_

 _ **y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."**_

 _ **Oscar Wilde (1854-1900) Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés.**_

* * *

1.

Law salió del quirófano cansado. Había asistido a una cirugía de corazón abierto, y a pesar de estar varías horas dentro del quirófano, el resultado no había sido el mejor. Llegó a la sala de descanso y verificó la hora...

— Increíble... — suspiró cansado. Había estado más de catorce horas en cirugía.

Luego de treinta minutos salió del hospital, despidiéndose de Marie, al parecer la chica tenía el horario nocturno, aunque realmente no era que faltara mucho tiempo para su salida. Miró el reloj sobre la recepción antes de alejarse de la puerta, en tres horas más despuntaría el alba, debía ir a descansar.

El invierno alemán era helado, demasiado. Era de madrugada, el frio era denso y el viento congelaba los huesos al punto de hacerlos doler. Se acomodó la gabardina para que cubriera su cuello y empezó a caminar en aquel frio. Todo indicaba que necesitaría un coche pronto.

2.

 _Horas antes..._

La chica de cabello rosa tomó el vaso de café tenía junto a su teclado y lo arrojo contra el Luffy, tal fue el estrés o el hecho de no volverse a verlo, pero no dio en su objetivo, sin embargo eso no impidió que el recipiente se hiciera pedazos contra la pared.

— ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, además de estarme jodiendo?

— No — respondió él, con total inocencia y tranquilidad.

Bonney se pasó ambas manos por la cara con desesperación —. Debería conseguirse una vida — murmuró para si misma. Ese chiquillo estaba probando los límites de su paciencia hasta un punto desconocido. Suspiró hondo, se masajeó las cienes y trató de encontrar serenidad en algún lugar de su interior.

— Esta bien — entrelazo sus dedos, aparentemente más calmada —. ¿Por qué no lees un libro? — sugirió —. Tengo una amplia colección de historias de fantasía en aquel estante — señaló a la derecha del joven, satisfecha de mirarlo voltear —, estoy segura que te gustaran.

 _«Y tal vez así me dejes trabajar un poco.»_ Pensó.

Luffy comenzó a mirar los libros con interés, y la chica aprovecho aquella oportunidad para revisar el código que estaba editando. No obstante, la tranquilidad no le duró mucho.

— Glotona...

La aludida suspiró. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquel apodo —. ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió sin mirarlo, estaba segura que encontraría el bug que le estaba causando problemas en cualquier momento.

— No sé leer.

El sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas con insistencia seso. Se giró a mirarlo lentamente, pensando que aquello era una broma y que el chico se burlaría al ver la cara que había puesto -o quizás en realidad eso era lo que esperaba-, sin embargo descubrió la genuinidad de sus palabras en su mirada —. ¿Es una broma? — preguntó automáticamente, no queriendo creer lo evidente. El chico negó con la cabeza, y ella se levantó de golpe, impactando las manos contra el teclado —. No puedo creer qué...

El sonido de su pc trabajando la interrumpió. Miró el cpu, confundida, luego la pantalla y el programa de depuración ejecutándose, y finalmente miro sus manos sobre el teclado con uno des dedos encima de las teclas F8 y F9.

— ¡No! — Gritó histérica, sacudiendo el teclado, como si eso realmente fuera a parar el programa —. ¡Todo mi maldito trabajo...! — un pitido proveniente del ordenador la interrumpió, y la pantalla se iluminó de color azul mientras un mensaje resaltaba en parte superior: "SYSTEM FATAL ERROR..."

Se dejó caer en la silla en estado de shock —. No había guardado nada en una hora... — recapitulo palabra por palabra —, y debo entregar esto en cuarenta minutos...

— Bonney... — Luffy trató de acercarse a consolarla, pero ella levanto una mano en señal de alto. No se giró a mirarlo.

—Sal de aquí ahora mismo o voy a matarte — pidió con una calma tan poco común en ella, que el chico de cabello negro acató la orden de inmediato, temiendo que cumpliera su amenaza.

3.

El resto de la tarde, Luffy había pasado su tiempo en el patio trasero delantero, jugando con la nieve y con un gatito callejero que había llegado de alguna parte.

Estaba tan entretenido construyendo un fuerte que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que un auto llegó. El rubio y él se miraron en cuanto el primero hubo bajado del coche.

— ¿Por qué estas afuera a esta hora? — Inquirió —, se está ocultando el sol y comenzara a hacer frio.

— La glotona esta enfada conmigo porque la pantalla de su computadora se puso azul — explicó.

Killer observó su casa en silencio por un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres ir por una pizza?

A Luffy no tuvieron que decirle aquello dos veces. Estaba muriendo de hambre desde hacía un largo rato.

Luego del breve trayecto hasta la pizzería, finalmente se encontraban esperando a que su orden llegase a la mesa.

— No creo que sea bueno que pases tanto tiempo sólo en la casa — comentó el rubio, mientras Luffy jugaba con todo lo que había en la mesa —. Debe ser muy aburrido.

— Es aburrido — confirmó —, pero no estoy solo, la chica glotona pasa el día en la casa conmigo.

— Si, Bonney está demasiado tiempo en casa — asintió —, pero no puede estar todo el tiempo jugando, a veces, como hoy, tiene que trabajar demasiado.

— Si, estos días suelen ser más aburridos.

— Podrías leer un poco — sugirió —, inscribirte en algún club... ¿hacer deporte? — el más joven dejó de jugar con las cosas de la mesa, pero no dijo nada. Killer suspiró, no sabía si ese silencio era bueno o malo, pero su mujer necesitaba trabajar o se volvería loca, y aunque Luffy lograba sacarla de vez en cuando de la casa -algo que no hacía muy seguido desde la muerte de su hermano-, no podía estar siempre así —. Necesitas tener una vida. Algo que implique más que estar todo el día en la casa jugando o esperando que los demás estén siempre a tu disposición.

— Ella me sugirió leer... — comentó mientras hacía un circulo con el dedo sobre el mantel —, pero no sé hacerlo...

El rubio lo miró en silencio con absoluta incredulidad, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa un mesero llego con una enorme pizza hasta su mesa. El pelinegro comenzó a comer y la tensión que se había formado se disipo completamente.

El resto de la cena lo pasaron en calma hablando de la furibunda pelirosa y de lo aterradora que resultaba cuando estaba molesta, también hablaron de Law y de lo mucho que trabajaba siempre, y de lo pesado que eso era a veces. El tema de que podía hacer Luffy con su exceso de tiempo libre no se volvió a tocar.

Killer pidió algunas pizzas más para llevar y así calmar un poco a su esposa. Incluso Luffy estuvo de acuerdo en no tocar aquella comida por nada del mundo.

Llegaron a la casa después de las diez de la noche, y la mujer los estaba esperando sentada en el sillón en la oscuridad. Cuando encendieron la luz y la vieron, no lograron evitar dar un salto atrás.

— Es tarde — dijo ella secamente.

— Fuimos a cenar — respondió el más joven, pero se arrepintió más temprano que tarde cuando la aterradora mujer puso toda la atención en él.

— ¿En serio?

Una voz en la cabeza del pelinegro le dijo que no respondiera aquello.

— Te trajimos pizza — dijo finalmente Killer, mostrando las cajas como si fueran una bandera de paz.

Ella enarcó una ceja con suspicacia —. ¿Para mí? — ambos chicos asintieron automáticamente —. ¿Todas? — volvieron a asentir —. ¡Genial! — sonrió finalmente poniéndose de pie y arrebatándole las cajas a su esposo. —. Muero de hambre.

Finalmente ambos hombres suspiraron con alivió.

Bonney se llevó las pizas a la sala y se sentó en un sofá de manera descuidada.

— Pesé al atentado del niño mono, terminé mi trabajo a tiempo — comentó mientras sacaba una rebanada.

— Me alegra oírlo — Killer había ido y vuelto a la cocina por algunas cervezas y gaseosas. Ofreció una bebida alcohólica a la pelirrosa, una gaseosa a Luffy y abrió otra bebida fermentada para sí mismo antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a su mujer.

Luffy se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

— Envié el código, tuve una _"video conferencia"_ y desquité mis frustraciones con Apoo.

El rubio rió.

— Él siempre paga los platos rotos.

Luego de que la chica terminara de cenar se despidieron para dormir. No esperaron a Law, pues ya se había hecho costumbre que no llegara seguido a dormir.

4.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Law llegó a su habitación. Entró los más sigilosamente que pudo y se metió a la regadera antes de acostarse a dormir.

Al salir de la ducha observó aquel cuarto. Había dos camas gemelas en la habitación, y su ruidoso compañero estaba dormido en la de él, abrazando el oso de peluche que le había regalado el mes pasado. Una sonrisa lo traicionó. Sacudió la cabeza, con energía, molesto por alguna razón que no quería meditar.

Se dirigió a la otra cama en silenció, pero al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente sigiloso.

— Hola Law.

La voz de su compañero lo hizo suspirar.

— Hola Luffy — respondió con resignación, mientras se metía a la cama.

— Perdón por estar en tu cama.

— No tiene importancia.

— Lamento también dormir con tu oso.

— Ya te he dicho varias veces que puedes quedarte con él.

— Pero es tuyo.

Un silencio incomodo llenó la habitación. Luffy estaba mirando hacía el médico, pero este le daba la espalda, de cara a la puerta de la habitación. Law suspiró, y se giró lentamente para estar de cara a Luffy.

— No me molesta que duermas con él.

Él joven sonrió.

— Es aburrido cuando no estás en la casa — El ojigris abrió muy grandes sus ojos, y sintió un raro calor llenarle las mejillas —. Deberías quedarte conmigo siempre.

Law agradeció que la oscuridad inundara la habitación, pues estaba seguro que todo su rostro se había puesto colorado. Balbuceó un poco antes de poder articular algo coherente.

— No puedo estor todo el tiempo en la casa sin hacer nada — dijo al fin, cuando logro que los colores le bajaran —. Necesito trabajar, hacer mis cosas. Tener mi propia vida.

— Tener tu propia vida... — repitió el más joven de manera peculiar, pero de por si era difícil saber lo que pensaba cuando uno lo estaba mirando, ahora envuelto en aquella oscuridad lo hacía algo imposible.

— Si, Luffy — respondió con calma —. No puedo esperar que mis amigos hagan todo por mí, siempre. No es justo para ellos.

— ¿Por qué?

Law parpadeó —. Porque no es justo para ellos — trató de explicar —, no puedo obligarlos a que se encarguen de mí siempre, como si fuera un niño. Cuando uno es un hombre, lo correcto es que se haga cargo de sí mismo.

Un nuevo silencio llenó la habitación, pero en esta ocasión no fue desagradable.

— Descansa, Law.

— Tú también.

5.

Cuando el medico despertó se descubrió abrazando el oso de felpa que le había regalado su compañero de habitación. Se levantó con parsimonia y colocó el peluche sobre la almohada antes de dirigirse al baño.

Hizo su rutina habitual, lavó sus dientes y su cara, se vistió y bajó rumbo a la cocina para tomar un desayuno ligero antes de irse al hospital. Eran las diez de la mañana y debía presentarse a trabajar a las doce.

La casa estaba sumida en su silencio poco habitual, y al entrar a la cocina se topó únicamente con la pelirosa asaltando el refrigerador.

— ¡Fuefgnos fuiags, faug! (buenos días, Law) — lo saludó con entusiasmó y la boca llena de pizza fría — ¿Quiefges? (¿quieres?)

— No, gracias — respondió mientras encendía la cafetera. Con el tiempo que llevaba ahí, había aprendido a entender aquel raro idioma que hablaban ella y Luffy mientras comían. Parpadeó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con insistencia.

— No está en la casa — dijo la chica después de tragar.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Se ha levantado insistiendo que necesita ocuparse de sí mismo — explicó —, y Killer y yo coincidimos en que lo primero que debía de hacer para eso era educarse un poco.

Law negó con la cabeza sin comprender muy bien de que hablaba la chica.

— Lo siento, no...

— Killer lo llevó con un maestro particular para que le enseñara a leer.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia. No tengo escusa para tardar tanto, pero voy a paso constante para traerles este fic.**

 **Mil gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y sus ánimos.**

 **Espero podamos leernos pronto.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	5. Chapter 04

**Lento, muy lento... todo va demasiado lento, pero espero traer a Zoro por aqui pronto. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Instantes.**

 _El amor es el triunfo de la imaginación sobre la inteligencia._

 _Henry Louis Mencken._

 **1.**

El tiempo es una de esas cosas que continua su curso aunque a veces parezca que no hay manera de avanzar. Law había tenido que aprender aquello de mala manera, primero en su juventud, al tomar la decisión de alejarse de la persona que amaba cuando está más necesitaba de él para poder estudiar medicina, y luego al tener que continuar su vida tan lejos del único lugar que realmente había considerado un hogar. Muchas cosas pasaron en esos años de angustiosa incertidumbre, cosas que había significado un nuevo comienzo, pero que a la vez no habían sido capaces de cerrar círculos desagradables.

Aquella mañana se encontraba tomando un café afuera del hospital con un par de paramédicos muy agradables y parlanchines, era curioso que alguien con su carácter se llevara bien con ese par, quizá se debía a esa manera tan respetuosa de tratarlo.

Hacía ya un par de meses que Luffy había decidido hacerse cargo de si mismo, lo que seguramente llevaría tiempo, porque ahora que estaba estudiando lo único que parecía producir eran gastos extras.

 _"— Tu invitado, tu responsabilidad — había dicho Bonney al mostrarle la cuenta de las clases y los útiles escolares."_

El pequeño chico de goma no era exactamente un genio, de manera que aquello parecía que duraría una eternidad. Suspiró cansado antes de despedirse de sus compañeros, quienes se dirigían a una emergencia; quizá volverían con algo que hacer...

2.

— Te ves cansada — Killer no solía estar en casa por las tardes, pero aquel era un día de fiesta nacional y no había sido su decisión.

La mujer de cabello rosa se encontraba frente al ordenador, llevaba días trabajando en un proyecto de seguridad que estaba volviéndola loca.

— Esto es frustrante — farfulló mientras masajeaba su cuello —, no creo que logre terminarlo hoy.

— Por qué no te relajas un poco —el ligero acento seductor no pasó desapercibido a oídos de la mujer, en especial cuando sintió las manos de su esposo comenzar a masajear su cuello con sutil firmeza —, quizá necesitas un descansó — se inclinó un poco hasta su oído — o algo de ejercicio.

Ambos se sonrieron antes de besarse.

— Quizá podamos intentarlo un poco otra vez — sugirió él mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su esposa.

— ¿Sólo intentarlo? — inquirió con voz sugerente mientras dejaba que el masaje y los besos la relajaran un poco.

— Sabes de lo que hablo... — Las manos de Killer comenzaron a jugar con los senos de la chica antes de meterse debajo de su blusa, era agradable que la chica no usara sujetador, además de más cómodo en aquel tipo de situaciones.

— Por supuesto que lo sé — Ella hizo girar su silla para quedar de frente a su marido y comenzó a acariciar el borde su pantalón mientras se besaban con vehemencia, dispuesta a llevar aquel momento íntimo un poco más allá...

— ¡Hoy el profesor me dejó salir antes!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue bastante confuso, hubo gritos, insultos, volaron objetos por la habitación... para cuando la odisea hubiera terminado tanto el pelinegro como el rubio se encontraban sentados en el pórtico de casa como cachorros abandonados, mientras dentro seguían escuchándose gritos y objetos... y maldiciones...

— ¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

Luffy estaba picándose la nariz mientras intentaba entender lo que había sucedido.

— Bueno — comenzó a decir mientras jugaba con el moco que se acababa de sacar —, de donde vengo cierran la puerta antes de comenzar con el sexo — tras decir aquello arrojó el moco de un garnucho[1].

La cara del rubio se encendió como una luz de bengala.

— Aquí se toca la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación — dijo con algunos decibeles por arriba de lo normal, pero no tan fuerte para que los vecinos escucharan.

— No soy un animal — murmuró el pelinegro, como si hablara para sí mismo.

Killer se talló la sien, calmándose un poco.

— Hey, no dije que lo fueras — volvió a sentarse junto al chico y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda —, simplemente no se suponía que llegaras así e irrumpieras en nuestra habitación de ese modo.

— Iré a dar la vuelta — anunció poniéndose de pie.

El rubio pensó en detenerlo, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. A pesar de ser un chico alegre y lleno de entusiasmo había algo sombrío en él, algo en lo que no se atrevía a indagar.

3.

El tiempo no sólo no se detenía, tampoco se borraba, y aunque se matara trabajando para no pensar en todas las cosas dolorosas que sentía en su interior, al final de la jornada, mientras ordenaba su armario y preparaba sus cosas para irse a casa, todo seguía ahí, dentro de él, atormentándolo.

Volvió andando a la casa, era temprano aun y no hacia tanto frio, especialmente porque el invierno estaba terminando.

— Estoy en casa — anunció al cruzar el umbral y comenzar a quitarse de encima el abrigo y la bufanda para dejarlos en el perchero.

— Tu niño mono no ha vuelto desde la mañana — le anunció la chica en cuanto lo vio.

— Bueno, recién debió salir de sus clases así que no debe tardar...

— No — le cortó con brusquedad — salió temprano y tuvimos un altercado en la mañana, desde entonces no ha vuelto.

— ¿Un altercado?

— Killer fue a buscarlo — evadió —, pero me llamó hace cinco minutos para preguntar si había regresado.

Law suspiró con frustración, mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

— ¿Qué diablos paso?

— Tu niño mono no tiene modales, eso paso.

El chico dejó lo que hacía para mirar a su amiga, pues sintió un rencor particular en su tono de voz.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a buscarlo.

El medico salió de la casa, dejándola sola de nuevo. Se abrazó a si misma y suspiró mientras comparaba su preocupación con la que debía sentir las madres en momentos parecidos.

4.

La noche había caído, estaba cansado, preocupado y comenzaba a tener frio. No pensó que aquello le tomaría mucho tiempo, por lo general cuando Luffy salía sólo se iba a algún parque de juegos, pero tras recorrer todos los que había de ese lado del rio se dirigía al puente para seguir buscando, entonces lo miró.

Luffy estaba recargado en la barandilla del puente, observando como corría el agua y algunos bloques de hielo.

Law se acercó lentamente y se recargo del mismo modo, junto a él.

— Es agradable el deshielo — comentó en voz alta, mientras observaban juntos el rio.

— Hace más frio.

— Si, pero significa que pronto comenzara la primavera. Los campos reverdecerán, los arboles retoñaran y las flores pintaran todo de colores. Es un reinicio.

El más joven no dijo nada, sólo observo el correr del agua, ensimismado por un largo tiempo. Law quiso darle su espacio, pero cada vez hacia más frio y el viento estaba comenzando a soplar.

— Qué tal si volvemos a la casa — sugirió con cautela —, no sería bueno que te resfriaras, te lo digo como doc...

— No soy un animal, ¿sabes? — lo interrumpió repentinamente.

— Por supuesto que lo sé — respondió el médico, con seriedad.

— Conozco todas las reglas de etiqueta — comenzó a explicar —, al comer, al hablar, al caminar, e incluso al dirigirme a las personas — Law lo observó en silencio —. Sé que no lo parece, pero me enseñaron todas esas cosas donde vivíamos...

— Luffy...

— No me gusta — apretó la barandilla con fuerza —. No me gusta ser una marioneta que hace lo que le piden...

El medico suspiró, veía al chico temblar de rabia, de frustración y de ganas de llorar, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en un momento así, lo jaló hacia su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza, no sabía exactamente porque, pero lo que menos quería era ver sufrir a ese muchacho, quería mantenerlo a salvo, seguro, alegre y feliz... como solía ser siempre... como debía ser siempre.

— No tienes que serlo — le dijo con convicción —, yo no dejaré que lo seas.

En ese momento el chico rompió a llorar, como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

5.

Pasaba de media noche cuando volvieron a la casa.

— ¿¡Se puede saber dónde han estado!? — Explotó la pelirosa en cuanto los vio —. Estábamos muy preocupados.

— Estamos bien — respondió el medico de forma cortante.

— Luffy... — el rubio se levantó del sofá —, Bonney y yo estuvimos hablando al respecto y creemos que exageramos — el aludido parpadeó con asombro —. Debimos cerrar la puerta.

— Tal vez debí tocar...

Law miró de una parte a otra sin entender nada.

— ¿Qué paso? — inquirió.

— Bueno — la chica dio una palmada con más entusiasmo —, resuelto el asunto porque no vamos a comer.

— ¡Genial!

Luffy se fue tras ella a la cocina muy entusiasmado.

— ¿Killer?

— Comamos y luego te explico.

El tiempo anda infinitamente sin ser realmente otra cosa más que el modo en el que la humanidad mide su efímero paso por el mundo, pero a pesar de ser algo intangible estaba lleno de esos instantes fugaces que sin que uno se dé cuenta lo cambian por completo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

[1] _Go_ _lpe que se da con el dedo medio después de retenerlo con el pulgar._


End file.
